


How did I end up here again?

by I_ship_Haku_and_chihiro



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_Haku_and_chihiro/pseuds/I_ship_Haku_and_chihiro
Summary: I'm a regular dragon person... in school, and my best friend Quine is here with me but. Wait, what's a class? Uhhh, am I a sage now? WHAT THE HELL?! I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM
Relationships: I don't know I'm just writing this as I go on





	How did I end up here again?

"Haha! Quine! We won the talent show with our play!" Me and Quine had just won the talent show with our play! She was staring at the paper that announced it. The school was a white classic marble that we had performed at. Golden gates had welcomed us... so many good performances... Dangit! Day dreaming again... "We were promised a good vacation, hmm wonder where that is." Sigh, Quine had stuck by me even though I was supernatral, but she could be VERY clueless... We were obviously going to the midnight solar stars, a famous stargazing facility... "We should be going home by now... the bell just rang." It IS late... sundown already. 'We went home to our home on the campus' *yawwwn* "EH EEEHH" There was a grassy plain, it would be very beautiful if I didn't know where I was and my best friend just looking at me confused. "Oh god I think I'm going to faint" her face scrunches up and she looks around. " Then I just noticed I was still a dragon... "Don't worry Quine! I can still protect you!" I transformed... I had inherited this from my mother... There were some things who had no faces... This was getting gruesome, Their necks were bleeding, but that wasn't just regular blood, no, no it was a silver green thick liquid. I was bleeding from my neck, a sweet caramel liquid shook me and made me want to faint, I've never seen my dragon form's blood. Then I heard something in the distance... Quine was still in my grip as there was blood dripping from my jaws. "What's going on back there and why are there faceless's bodies everywhere in this clearing?" He took notice of me, I figured that.it would be strange seeing a ten foot long dragon wrapped around a girl with a sword and a bunch of 'faceless' bodies everywhere, huh. Oh! Did I mention that Quine has a sword? Well, she does. A man that kinda resembled a lobster, someone with a pineapple for a haircut, someone with a pegasus and a girl with a staff approached me. I narrowed my eyes at them, I've fought many times in this form and I can do it again, just maybe not now... "I'll warn you... handling a dragon can be difficult for humans like you." They seemed startled that I had spoken, a reasonable reaction if a beast talked to you, I suppose. "We only want to know what your doing here, why you have a maiden trapped and why there is faceless bodies everywhere along this clearing." Said the one that looked like a lobster "Perhaps I should just transform back into my human form so we coul-" "I'M NO MAIDEN!!!" I was suprised at Quine's sudden outburst at the people and they certainly seemed very startled... "As I was saying Quine, perhaps I should just transform back into my human form so we could discuss this and why I'm here."


End file.
